


Те, кто прячутся под масками

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из 4×03: Альфред помогает Брюсу одеться перед походом в доки.





	Те, кто прячутся под масками

С каждым годом Брюс становится всё менее терпеливым. Мальчика, который учился держать равновесие, стоя на перилах, давно уже нет. Теперь он хочет сразу и всего, в полном объёме. Никакой поправки на возраст. Шутки о том, что у него всё впереди, что он ещё всё успеет, воспринимаются как оскорбление. Брюс уверен, что жизнь — это непрерывное движение. Выжидание — удел слабых.

Его жажда жизни завораживает и пугает. Она слишком знакома и почти всегда приводит к одному. От неё хочется спрятать, защитить, закрыть собой. Вместо этого Альфред остаётся рядом и помогает в каждой его дурацкой затее. Сомневаться не приходится: если Альфред откажется, это место займёт кто-то другой. Альфред знает: другой будет хуже. А значит, выбора у него нет.

Это похоже на индульгенцию, которую он покупает сам у себя. На оправдание, которого никто никогда не потребует: между Альфредом и Брюсом нет никого, кто мог бы их осудить. В бога и страшный суд Альфред не верит. Единственный возможный апокалипсис — смерть его мальчика. Альфред её не допустит.

Альфред сам подсказывает Брюсу, как попасть на корабль Пингвина. Сам приносит кепку, невзрачные рубашку и куртку, обдирает носы у ботинок. Хорошую обувь жалко, но так надо.

Когда Брюс спускается в гостиную, он уже не похож на себя и всё ещё не похож на парня, выросшего на улицах. Альфред знает — никогда не будет, как бы его ни одеть, как бы ни загримировать. Безупречный мальчик, идеальный мальчик, золотой мальчик Готэма. На этот раз им нужно, чтобы Брюс лишь походил на такого, не вызывал подозрений, если к нему не присматриваться.

Брюс останавливается у окна. Не знает, куда деть руки. Сняв привычную одежду, оставив в спальне часы и запонки, Брюс словно теряет несколько лет. Линия рта будто бы становится мягче, а взгляд — доверчивее. Он не мигая смотрит в глаза, когда Альфред кладёт ладони ему на пояс и тянет рубашку вверх.

— Не нужно было заправлять, мастер Би, — тихо говорит Альфред. — Так вам никто не поверит.

Когда он расстёгивает верхние пуговицы, Брюс начинает дышать чуть чаще.

— Теперь ваша осанка, мастер Би, — Альфред делает несколько шагов назад, складывает руки за спиной. Сейчас каждому из них нужно немного воздуха.

Брюс старается слушаться: ноги шире, вес переносить с одной на другую, походка тяжелее, плечи опустить вперёд, руки в карманах. Альфред остаётся недоволен: слишком неубедительно. Он подходит со спины и ненадолго замирает, прежде чем положить руки Брюсу на плечи, заставляя ссутулиться:

— Вот так, мастер Би.

Когда он говорит, когда нет тишины, становится немного проще. Будто между ними нет никакой напряжённой недоговорённости. Будто произнесённые слова могут помешать Брюсу сказать то, что Альфред боится услышать.

Через полчаса Брюс двигается почти терпимо, через час запрещает Альфреду сопровождать себя. Альфред принимает это и напоминает Брюсу на прощание:

— Не забывайте улыбаться, мастер Би. Людям это нравится.

Брюс сосредоточенно кивает. Альфред думает, что в одиночку он не справится. А потом — насколько его мальчику идёт улыбка.


End file.
